Investigações e paixões recolhidas
by Inoue Taisho
Summary: Ken,Yolei,Izzy e Tai trabalham na policia e tentam desvendar um misterioso assassinato,enquanto isso o clima de paixao e brigas surge e além de tudo um sequestro pode por Yolei a beira da morte.
1. Um pouco de Yakuza e paixões recolhidas

_itálico _= pensamento, narraçao

gente essa fic nao vai ser muuuuuuito longa não, vai ter algumas doses de hentai então avisarei antes e colocarei em cada capitulo, mesmo os mais leves uma _'classificação etária'_

Espero que não se importem pelo fato de usar os apelidos deles ok?beijosmeliguem.

Capitulo 1- K+ (alguns palavrões)

Capitulo 1

Um pouco de Yakuza e paixões recolhidas

"-Achou que poderia ir muito longe não?"

"-Me solta, um dia tudo será descoberto eu..."

Tiros, sangue e uma risada malévola

"-Não, não será descoberto"

#

-Izzy, acorda já são 8 da manhã!

-Oh Meu Deus, não posso chegar atrasado de novo!

-Eu disse pra não ir dormir tarde,mas, você fica na frente do computador e esquece do tempo... e de mim...

-Mimi meu amor, você sabe que isso não é verdade,eu...eu te amo.

Ele sabia como deixa-lá bem: palavras doces, beijos, a raiva dela pela dedicação intensa de Izzy ao computador acabava nesses instantes mágicos em que ele era carinhoso com ela.

-Enfim, se você não parar de me beijar agora eu tenho quase certeza que estarei viúva em pouco tempo, riu-se

-É verdade se não chegar no CIPO logo, o Tai e o Ken irão me matar!

#

-Izzy atrasado de novo?Pergunta um Ken não muito irritado

-É você sabe eu ando muito ocupado ultimamente...

-ahh lógico aproveitando esse período de recém casado pra passar a noite transando com a Mimi?! riu tai

-Bem eu não estava falando disso seu pervertido ¬¬' só pensa em sexo, meu Deus!

-Desculpe por pensar nessas coisas boas da vida,haha

-Bem a conversa está boa, mas temos um caso sério a resolver, um advogado da Yakuza foi assassinado ontem a noite e não a pistas sobre o assassino -Afirma Ken

-Da Yakuza? defendendo a yakuza o mínimo que se espera é que quando o cara ta sabendo demais eles simplesmente...Afirma tai fazendo uma linha horizontal imaginaria no pescoço.

-É verdade não é a primeira vez que um advogado desses é assassinado..

-Mas tem um detalhe bastante interessante:esse cara estava prestes a se desligar da máfia e fazer algumas denuncias que provavelmente levariam aos principais chefões.

-Esse cara quase mereceria um brasão da coragem,afirma Tai

Todos riram, nesse momento Yolei entra na sala dois copos de café nas mãos...

-Bom dia rapazes! Ken, seu café!

-Ah O-obrigado Yolei!

-E ai meninos algo novo, cabeludo e interessante?!

-ah você quer algo interessante? lê isso, então Ken entrega a ela os papeis em suas mãos sobre o caso do assassinato ocorrido a noite passada, enquanto toma o café que Yolei acabara de entregar a ele,_ Ken amava isso ele nunca se preocupava em tomar café e ela sempre tinha o cuidado de fazer esse mimo, não só amava isso nela, amava seus longos cabelos cor de lavanda, seu rosto agora com óculos de uma armação vermelha que a deixava com ar sério, algo que não lhe era característico, dez anos se passaram desde a batalha contra malomyotismon e ela continuava com seu jeito divertido,falante, ela era completamente diferente dele e ele amava isso,mas, nunca teve coragem de encarar seus sentimentos teve varias namoradas e nunca parou de pensar na filha do amor e pureza, estava perdido em seus pensamentos quando ouviu alguém gritando._

-ACORDA!Fica babando quando ver a Yolei numa saia com fenda e esquece da vida!

-Tai, fala baixo ela pode ouvir!

-Huum ta vendo que ele tava reparando nas pernas dela, ahh eu não me engano!

-hunf, Vamos voltar ao trabalho, pervertido!

#

-Não tinha opção se não matasse Iriouji ele nos denunciaria mais cedo ou mais tarde!

-Seu idiota, A policia irá cair encima da gente, deveria ser menos precipitado

-Mas uma hora ele faria o que estava prometendo fazer, denunciar-nos e ai estaríamos fodidos!

-Bem, uma hora iríamos matá-lo, talvez tenha sido melhor, ele sabia demais...

#

-E ai vocês vão pra essa festa do sábado?

-A Mimi disse que não perderia essa festa por nada nesse mundo, então eu não tenho escolha. mas, até que acho que será bem izzy

-e acho que ela convenceu a Sora,como elas duas andam ocupadas elas acham que essa festa é uma maneira de se reencontrarem, além disso elas vão se encontrar com a Yolei e com a Kari.

Ken- A-a Yolei vai?Mas essa é uma festa pra casais,ela..com quem...ela vai?

Tai-Bem eu não sei, o que sei é que a Sora vem comigo e a Mimi com o Izzy

-E sua irmã com o Tk, ri izzy

-Hunf, nem lembre minha irmã uma CRIANÇA namorando.

-Tai me poupe ela já está com 21 anos!Dessa vez Ken brinca

-E sem contar que ela está namorando o Tk, que você conhece desde criança!

Tai -Mas os hormônios as vezes falam mais alto não ver você izzy?Não fosse os hormônios ainda estaria namorando com o laptop.

-Idiota, _gota na cabeça de Izzy_

_Algo estava atormentando o sempre impassível Ken, será que ela estava namorando?Quem seria?Ao longo dos anos tanto ela como ele namoraram outras pessoas,mas, a cada vez que um surgia com um(a) namorado(a)novo(a) o coração do outro partia-se ao meio, eles se amavam mas não se declaravam e isso era um grande problema._

Izzy-Gente, acabei de receber um e-mail de uma pessoa que diz ter visto o assassinato de ontem!

_Aos agentes do CENTRO DE INVESTIGAÇOES POLICIAIS DE Odaíba(CIPO):_

_Ontem a noite voltava do trabalho quando presenciei o assassinato de Iniouki Iriouji, posso ajudá-los,mas, exijo descrição total,conversarei com um agente de vocês no local e na hora indicados por mim._

Tai-Quem ele pensa que é pra fazer tantas exigências hem?

Ken-ahnnn...o cara que sabe quem matou Irouji?

Tai-É faz sentido...

Yolei-chefe vim lhe pedir uma dispensa hoje a tarde!

Ken-Não me chame de chefe, mas pode ao menos me dar um motivo para dispensar a minha aprendiz?!

_Apesar de ser alguns meses mais velha que Ken, Yolei entrou depois na policia, como assistente e aprendiz de Ken, que assim como Tai e Izzy já possuíam um cargo mais alto dentro do centro de investigações._

Yolei -Bem é que como haverá essa festa sábado, eu quero muito comprar alguma roupa pra ir sabe?não tenho simplesmente N-A-D-A pra vestir!

Ken –Porque as mulheres sempre dizem que não tem nada pra vestir?Tenho quase certeza que seu guarda roupa não deve fechar com tantas roupas, você vem trabalhar todo dia com uma roupa diferente, a propósito essa saia ficou muito bem em você...

Yolei(levemente corada) –Bem não sou uma Mimi da vida!não costumo comprar tantas roupas, aliás, ando tão sem tempo que minhas roupas são compradas por ela...

Tai –Ahhh por isso que tem essa fenda enorme!

Ken(fuzilando Tai com o olhar) –Não deixe a yolei envergonhada com seus comentários perniciosos Taichi Yagami!

Tai- Mas o que eu disse demais?o nosso departamento inteiro comentou que nunca havia visto a Yolei tão go...Linda!

Ken –Cala a boca agora

Tai –ok, só por curiosidade, Yolei com quem você vai?

Yolei-Bem ,acho que sozinha mesmo, só vou por que as meninas fizeram tanta questão que eu fosse, mas acho que não vou passar muito tempo por lá.

Tai –Nossa você acaba de resolver o problema do meu amigo aqui!Bate nas costas de Ken-Ele também não tem com quem ir pra essa festa vocês podiam se acompanhar, ele pode até te levar e buscar em casa!

Yolei –Não, eu não quero atrapalhar o Ken e...

Ken –Eu faço questão é... é, bem você ta dispensada por hoje...

_AÍ MEU DEUS ELE NOTOU A MINHA SAIA!não não é possível, ele nunca me soltou nenhum elogio assim, sei lá ele não parava de olhar nas minhas pernas, e ainda mais vai me levar à festa...alguém me belisca eu to sonhando!_

Tai –Cara, TÁ NO PAPO, viu a cara dela de feliz? Porra!ganhou na loteria bicho!agora é só jogar o charme e você já tem uma companhia pra esquentar a sua caminha sábado a noite e isso tudo graças a quem...ao 'pervertido' aqui!

Ken-Pervertido mesmo, tenho certeza que você fica dando corda pra esses vagabundos daqui ficarem dizendo aos quatro ventos que ela é gostosa,pensa q nao vi que você mudou a palavra na metade?

Tai –Ei, peraí cara, sou um homem de respeito.Não posso fazer nada se você tá deixando escapar a Yolei, só daqui do departamento conheço uns 10 que dariam o salário do mês pra sair com ela...

Ken –O QUÊ??porque você nunca me disse?

-Até eu achava que você já tinha percebido-Afirma Izzy que durante todo esse tempo esteve calado em sua mesa lendo e relendo os detalhes do assassinato da noite passada, procurava relutante algum detalhe que fosse de primeira invisível aos olhos.

-Enfim, temos que decidir quem irá falar com essa testemunha, acho que a Yolei seria uma ótima idé a falar Izzy

Ken-Posso saber, porque?

-Logico, ela é mulher, confiável e sabemos que mulheres tem uma maior facilidade de comunicação.

_Sábado, 8 p.m_

Din Don

_Ela estava visivelmente nervosa, tinha medo que ele não gostasse da sua roupa, da sua maquiagem..._

_Ahh homens não ligam pra isso, eu acho..._

-Boa noite, você está pr...-Como era possível ela está tão...-perfeita!

-ahh obrigada, eu tava com medo de que não gostasse do meu visual

-Como poderia não gostar?você está simplesmente linda!eu trouxe essas flores...espero que goste

Ele estava lindo, nada parecido com aquele homem serio que via todo dia, usava jeans escuro uma camisa preta que realçava o corpo esbelto e jovem e nossa...como cheirava bem!

-Nossa, flores cor de lavanda, você é um cavalheiro sabia?

-obrigado, vamos?

_Dando seu braço para ela segurar ele como um perfeito cavalheiro levou-a a festa de dia dos namorados dos digiescolhidos, ela estava linda num vestido tomara-que-caia que o fez passar mal, não podia esconder a excitação, estava com a mulher da sua vida naquele momento._

_Continua..._

**No próximo capitulo:**

**"-Nunca imaginei que pudesse ser usada por você, Ken Ichijouji!"**

*****

**"COMO ASSIM O TK VAI DORMIR LÁ EM CASA?"**

*****

**"Onde diabos Yolei está?"**

________________________________________________

Gente é minha 1° fic *.*

To com muitas idéias,mas, percebo que o movimento aqui nas fics de Digimon anda um pouco fraco =/

Assim que receber pelo menos 5 reviews , posto o 2° capitulo!

Ah,

1° perdoem alguns possíveis erros de português

2°podem fazer criticas mas não peguem pesado :)

3°O casal principal é Ken/Yolei, mas como deu pra perceber tbm terá Takari, Taiora e Koumi :P


	2. Um tanto de amor e odio

Oi pessoas!

Classificação:

Capitulo 2:**M (hentai, palavrões e violência)**

Conforme está acima esse capitulo conterá hentai, ok?

Capitulo 2

Um tanto de amor e odio.

-E ai, muitas saudades do Hawkmon?

-Sim, muitas saudades!Mas entendo a necessidade deles de passarem uns tempos no digimundo, afinal é o mundo deles...e você sente falta do wormon?

-Sim, você sabe ele tem muito apego por mim e como moro só sinto falta de chegar em casa e encontrá-lo, mas bem daqui a 1 semana eles estarão de volta e isso me deixa feliz...

-...

-...

Não tinham o que falar, alias, tinham muito, porque tanto medo?

#

Sora- Yolei você está linda!Não disse que esse vestido tinha sido feito para você?

Yolei- Aí parece que você o desenhou pensando em mim mesmo amiga, e aí cadê o seu amor?

Sora- Bem está ali conversando com o TK, acho que finalmente ele entendeu e aceitou o namoro da irmã

Yolei- Aí eles fazem um casal tão lindo, não é Ken?

Ken- Sim, formam um belo casal... e já eram pra estar juntos a tempos!

Sora- Pois é tem vários casais que deveriam se acertar a tempos aqui...Bem eu vou indo ficar um pouco com meu amor já que hoje é dia dos namorados :P

Ken- Vai lá aproveite

_Os dois entenderam a direta de Sora, bem a noite era longa..._

-Yoleiiiii!

-Kariiiiii!

_Elas eram a melhor amiga uma da outra, Yolei estava super feliz por ver o amor de anos entre Kari e Tk finalmente se tornar um namoro serio e Kari ao saber que Ken acompanharia Yolei na festa viu nisso uma chance dos dois finalmente se entenderem._

-Ai amiga to tão feliz de te encontrar!Parece que o Tk está fazendo bem a você, está ainda mais linda!

-Você também está linda amor!agora me conta e vocês dois hen?_Fala e faz um discreto sinal apontando Ken_

-Nossa, 'tô cada dia mais apaixonada...ele foi tão doce comigo e ele está tão...sexy!

-Amiga, trouxe camisinha na bolsa?!HAHA

-Ai, não costumo andar com camisinha ¬¬', e você?Cuidado na vida moça, um Tkzinho agora não seria uma boa!

-Ai amiga eu sei, sou super cuidadosa e ele também

-Ei o Tai sabe desse avanço todo?! _Fala rindo_

-É piada né?se ele sonhar que eu e o TK já transamos, ele mata nós dois!

-E ai posso saber sobre o que essas duas belas damas conversam?

-TAI_, as duas gritam ao mesmo tempo, Tai quase toma um banho da caipiroska da Yolei e Kari quase derruba uma garrafa de cerveja que estava do seu lado._

-não...sim...quer dizer é que...sabe... a gente...

-Papo de mulher senhor Taichi Yagami, você não entenderia!

-Aí vocês mulheres são muito esquisitas fui dar um beijo em Sora e ela disse que só depois porque estava contando 'a ultima' pra Mimi, cansei das mulheres vou procurar o Joe, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

-E quem disse que EU quero conversar com VOCÊ?

-JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOE,_ com um gritinho histérico as garotas abraçaram Joe, aos 26 anos ele acabara de se formar em medicina e fazia pesquisas para trabalhar no tratamento de digimons_

-E ai cadê a Jun?está brigando com o Davis de novo?

-Não, ela estava ali falando com o Izzy sobre uns problemas em seu notebook

_A festa foi transcorrendo maravilhosamente havia muita musica, bebida._

_Em um certo momento Ken chama Yolei pra dançar e ela aceita prontamente_(N/A:Espertaa!)_estava tocando uma musica extremamente dançante, mas no exato momento que eles chegam na pista a musica para e da inicio a uma bem lenta_(N/A:everytime we touch [candlelight remix]-Cascada, essa musica define bem o momento)_ficaram sem graça num dado momento, mas já tinham ido dançar então...Ele aproximou seu rosto daquele pescoço macio podia sentir o cheiro do perfume que Yolei usava aquilo tava tão perfeito, poderia melhorar?_

-Nossa eu me sinto tão bem, assim com... com você

_Poderia melhorar sim ela estava gostando de tudo aquilo, delicadamente ele começara a beijar seu pescoço, isso causava arrepios em Yolei que escondia sua cara de excitação junto ao pescoço dele...delicadamente ele foi beijando-a até chegar naquela boca tão desejada por tanto tempo no inicio foi um beijo cálido, mas após um tempo tornou-se quente e necessitado._

_#_

Sora- Aí finalmente esses dois se entenderam!

Tai- é verdade, vem cá quero me 'entender' com você também...

Sora- TAI, olha sua mão boba ta todo mundo olhando, quer saber de algo acho melhor você parar de beber hen?

Tai- A festa já ta no fim mesmo, ei vai dormir lá em casa?

Sora- bem acho que sim, esse horário é ruim pra se pegar taxi pra esses lados...

Tai- Você vai dormir lá em casa só por causa disso?Pensei que estivesse com saudades de se sentir amada por mim._e faz uma cara chorosa_

Sora- Aí seu bobo isso também._fala e o beija longamente,Começaram a namorar um ou dois anos após a batalha contra Malomyotismon e agora estavam noivos, planejavam casar-se no fim do ano._

*

TK- amor eu já vou, ta tarde, como o Matt ta viajando eu não tenho carona para ir pra casa e taxi essa hora é impossível(N/A:sinto que a falta de taxi ajuda o entendimento entre casais então vamos fingir que não há muitos taxis no Japão :P)

Kari- Não amor, Pra ir de metrô também não é uma boa idéia, não vejo a hora de você voltar a morar pra esses lados sabia?

TK- Bem agora que to trabalhando no CIPO vou ter finalmente dinheiro pra me manter por aqui, enfim eu não tenho outra opção senão ir de metrô...

Kari- Por que você não dorme lá em casa?

TK- Não, não quero criar problemas com seu irmão, ele não vai gostar da idéia...

Kari- Ah não?A Sora sempre dorme lá em casa e eu nunca reclamo, ele tem que lembrar que moramos nós dois naquele Ap. então temos os mesmos direitos, vou falar com ele agora!

TK- *prevejo confusão*

Kari- Tai, o TK vai dormir lá em casa hoje até por que está muito tarde pra voltar de metrô!

Tai(engasgado com o petisco que estava comendo)- COMO ASSIM O TK VAI DORMIR LÁ EM CASA?

Kari- bem é isso que você escutou ele vai dormir lá em casa!

Tai- não, ele não vai não, que absurdo é esse?me de um bom motivo pra permitir um absurdo desses?

Kari- ah você quer um motivo? Te dou vários, 1°-eu tenho tantos direitos quanto você naquele apartamento, ou seja ele é NOSSO, 2°Se a Sora pode dormir lá em casa não vejo motivos para o TK não poder,3° eu não vou deixar ele sair uma hora dessas pra pegar metrô correndo perigo, até porque os digimons não estão aqui, se tivessem ele iria voando com o Angemon e o Matt ta viajando e foi com o carro, alguma objeção?

Tai(visivelmente transtornado)- Era tão mais simples quando ela me achava um herói, minhas palavras para ela eram uma ordem e...

Kari- Enfim, vou avisar a ele

Tai- Ei ele vai dormir na sala, eu vou trancar seu quarto e ficar com a chave

Kari- Não tem problema a Sora dorme comigo...

Tai- Ok, você venceu ¬¬'

Kari- Amor, você dormirá lá em casa!

TK- É?To quase sentindo que não vou dormir bem...

Kari- Por quê?

TK- Ele vai me importunar pra eu não chegar nem perto de você

Kari- Não ele não vai não.

TK- Você é tão decidida que me assusta, HAHA

*

Ken- Meu amor, acho que ta na hora de irmos pra casa,não?_Fala enquanto a beija pela milionésima vez na noite._

Yolei- Sim já está tarde, mas você fala como se fossemos para a mesma casa...

Ken- Isso só depende de você...

_Ele era um galanteador de mão cheia, a noite inteira Yolei ouvira de sua boca tudo o que sonhou ouvir por anos._

-Bem, se depende de mim... vamos logo pra casa?!

-Bem, vamos nos despedir de todos?

-hai.

_Despediram-se de todos os digiescolhidos e namorados(as), o pensamento dele era somente um:tê-la em seus braços, o dela:Amá-lo intensamente_

_Saíram e foram para casa de Ken, ele fizera questão._

Yolei- Acho que estou em um sonho, será que bebi demais?!

Ken- Acho que não, se for um sonho estamos compartilhando-o...

**Ele a beijou e pouco a pouco a deitara no sofá, ela não queria transar com ele logo assim, mas lembrara-se de que ele era diferente, ele era seu amor a 10 anos e que sonhou com essa noite durante muitas outras, ele beijara seu pescoço com delicadeza, descobrira que ali era o ponto fraco de Miyako Inoue, delicadamente foi tirando o vestido e ficou ainda mais excitado com a visão ela usava um conjunto preto que o fez sentir seu órgão latejar de tanto desejo, o arrancou dela como um animal selvagem, mas antes disso a pegou nos braços e a levou ao quarto, o contato de sua pele macia com o corpo viril e forte dele a deixava em estado de êxtase nesse momento percebeu que apenas ela estava nua e ele ainda estava de calças, como uma lenta tortura ela tira sua calça o beijando e ouvindo leves gemidos, quando ele estava coberto apenas por uma cueca boxer ela não agüentou, tirou e finalmente viu o viril membro ereto, fazendo movimentos circulares com a língua lambeu toda a cabeça daquele membro pulsante enquanto ouvia o gemido rouco e quase gutural daquele homem por quem ela ansiava a tanto tempo, quando estava prestes a atingir o orgasmo Ken levantou o corpo de Yolei e desceu até sua feminilidade com movimentos que imitavam uma penetração ele a fez ter seu primeiro orgasmo na noite, deu-lhe um profundo beijo enquanto pouco a pouco a penetrava, a sensação que ela teve naquele momento era completamente única, nunca nenhum homem a fez sentir-se tão mulher, tão feminina quanto aquele...**

**Ele começou a mover-se lentamente dentro dela sentindo cada centímetro daquele espaço apertado e incrivelmente quente, quando ela soltou um '-mais rápido' ele não teve duvidas, freneticamente movimentou-se dentro daquela que a cada segundo ele tinha certeza: era a mulher de sua vida.**

**Lentamente ele saiu de dentro dela, sentindo-se ainda em êxtase**

-Você é ótima...

-A recíproca é verdadeira.

-Eu te amo, sabia?

-Ken...fazem 10 anos que espero ouvir isso de você...

_Pouco a pouco ela foi adormecendo com o rosto enterrado naquele peito que ela tanto sonhou em ter perto de si, ele estava cansado contudo não queria dormir naquele momento, estava encantado vendo-a dormir um sono leve podia sentir seu corpo inteiro junto ao seu, aquilo o excitava absurdamente, mas ela havia dormido e era melhor ele fazer o mesmo._

Casa de Ken Ichijouji 5 a.m

_Trrinnn trrinnnnnnnnn_

Yolei- Porque esse maldito telefone insiste em tocar!

_Ken permanecia dormindo e ela achou graça, como o telefone tocava tão alto e ele não atendia?!relutante, pos a camisa dele que estava perto dela e foi atender._

-moshi moshi?

-Quem está falando?

-Bem você ligou então identifique-se!

-Pela grosseria eu suponho que seja Miyako Inoue, a única que Ken ainda não havia levado a cama!

-Como é que é?com quem você pensa que ta falando hen sua atrevida?Quem você pensa que é?

-A mãe do filho do seu Kenzinho,querida!

_O coração de Yolei parou naquele momento, não podia ser verdade, devia ser Kagura a ultima namorada de Ken, elas estudaram juntas no colégio e tinham brigas horríveis_

-Eu sei que é você Kagura, você é patética mesmo, liga pra casa de alguém a essa hora da manha poupe-me!E ainda pra passar trote?Você é louca ou o quê?

-Louca?HAHAHAHA queridinha eu tenho o exame que comprova que estou grávida, esperando um filho dele!Ah que peninha né?Agora que ele finalmente mostrou o quanto ele é bom na cama vai ter que casar comigo, caso você ainda tem duvidas quanto tudo isso, pergunte ao seu amorzinho ele está ciente de tudo isso!

-Como é que é?

-Ele sabe que estou grávida e espero um filho dele!HAHA sinto acabar com sua alegria, sinto muitíssimo, você sabe é sempre um prazer te ver mal!Beijos.

_Um baque surdo, ela havia desligado na sua cara!_

_Ela não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo ela havia sido usada por Ken, ele ia ser PAI! Não aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo, fora para o quarto e o viu dormindo ainda, olhou todas as roupas jogadas pelo chão e sentiu raiva, ele a havia usado para satisfazer sua paixão naquele momento, mas iria se casar com outra!Não agüentou, mexeu em seu corpo para acordá-lo_

_-_Ken acorde!

-_Lentamente ele abria o olhos_

-Amooorr... já acordada?vem cá vem eu estou morrendo de sono, você me deixou cansado deita aqui..._porque ele a olhava daquela maneira?_-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

­-Nunca imaginei que pudesse ser usado por você, Ken Ichijouji!

-HAN?Do que você está falando?

-Do que estou falando?!conte-me sobre a gravidez de Kagura!

_Não podia ser, agora se lembrava de ouvir ao longe o som de um telefone tocando, Kagura estava ligando pra ele todas as madrugadas a algum tempo já..._

-A Kagura está louca, eu...

-A KAGURA ESTÁ LOUCA?ELA ESTÁ ESPERANDO UM FILHO SEU, VOCÊS VÃO SE CASAR E VOCÊ SABIA DISSO E MESMO ASSIM ME TROUXE PRA SUA CASA HOJE!VOCÊ DISSE QUE ME AMAVA KEN INCHIJOUJI EU..._ela gritava mas não agüentou desabou na cama e começou a chorar desesperadamente, ele era o homem de sua vida, não podia está fazendo isso com ela não ele...instantaneamente lembrou-se do tempo em que ele fora o imperador Digimon, a risada cruel o olhar frio..._

­-Tenha calma eu posso explicar tudo meu amor, acalme-se eu vou trazer um copo com água pra você!

**-**eu não quero água eu...está tudo acabado Ken...Bem nem começou né?Você só me trouxe hoje aqui como uma despedida de solteiro certo?

_Pegou as suas roupas que estavam espalhadas foi para o banheiro e se vestiu, lavou o rosto_

-Você não pode sair assim, ainda não deu 6 da manha é perigoso...me deixa te explicar!

-Kagura já me explicou o que tinha para explicar

-Eu não vou casar com ela

-Isso te faz ainda mais cafajeste!Ela tem um filho seu na barriga você tem que casar com ela e assumir seus erros!

-Não sei se o filho é meu...

-Ahh agora a Kagura é a vadia?!Você sempre soube quem era ela!Sempre viu tudo o que ela fez pra afastar você até de nós que desde q lutamos no digimundo formamos uma família!Você não fez a mínima questão de namorar com ela mesmo sabendo que estudávamos juntas e que eu ia sofrer!Pegarei um taxi não quero ficar mais um minuto com você!

-Yolei espera!

_Ela com toda força que tinha bateu a porta e correu ao chegar na rua continuou correndo, não queria ver a cara dele, ao passar um taxi ela pegou e ainda o viu correndo atrás do taxi apenas vestindo num samba canção, algum tempo depois chegou em casa, deitou e chorou,chorou como não chorava a anos, parecia que tudo de bom havia se extinguido naquele momento, nada fazia sentido, ela queria sumir, como pode amar por 10 anos um homem que não quer assumir o próprio filho?lembrara então de quando ele e Kagura começaram a namorar, segundo Kagura ele declarara uma noite antes que a amava, só quando terminara e isso fazia pouco mais de 3 meses ela descobrira na verdade que começaram a namorar porque Ken estava bêbado e a levou para cama ela falou que era virgem o que não era verdade, quando finalmente descobriu a verdadeira Kagura por trás daquele ar de quem havia sido usada acabaram o namoro, mas nada disso adiantava ela estava grávida de um filho dele!Ela sentia-se morta, não queria sair da cama queria voltar no tempo consertar mil erros do passado mas não podia._

Segunda-feira 10 da manhã

Tai- Caras, eu to MORTO!queria que hoje fosse feriado

Izzy- É verdade, ei você não ta achando o Ken muito calado não?

Ken- É estou calado sim, fiz a grande merda da minha vida, perdi a mulher que eu amo e você quer que eu esteja como?sorridente?

Izzy (¬¬')- Cara desculpa, eu não sabia que você tinha escutado...

Ken- Desculpa peço eu vai, fui grosso... a Kagura ta me infernizando a umas duas semanas...

Tai- quer conversar?

_Ken contou a seus dois melhores amigos tudo o que havia se passado a um dia atrás, falou que Kagura estava infernizando sua vida e que Yolei agora achava que ele era um cachorro irresponsável._

Tai- Você tem certeza que esse filho não é seu?

Ken- TENHO!

Izzy- A questão não é a certeza dele e sim a de yolei.e por falar nela?Ela ainda não chegou né?Ela sempre vem com o café do Ken...

Tai- Cara, fico com medo de pela raiva que ela tá por veneno no café.

_Ken e Izzy fuzilam tai com o olhar_

Tai-tá ta foi mal...de qualquer forma já são 10 e meia, era pra ela ta aqui a duas horas!

_Passaram-se duas horas e chegava assim a hora do almoço._

Ken- Cara, eu vou ligar pra ela, já não agüento mais!

_Ligou para o celular, a casa dela, até para a casa dos pais dela e nenhum sinal de vida, jogou o telefone no chão quebrando o aparelho_

-Onde diabos Yolei está?

**No próximo capitulo**

**-Eu não posso ser forçado a casar com alguém que eu não amo e que diz carregar um filho que não é meu!**

*****

**-Onde está a testemunha  
**

*****

**-Digimons nós precisamos de vocês.**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Capitulo 2 no ar, eu quero mais revieeeews!

Ah e quero agradecer a Rayana, querida, você foi meu estimulo para continuar essa fic, beijos e comenta de novo!

Até o proximo capitulo o/


End file.
